


Love

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is lonely, and will her feelings be reciprocated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> my otp

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. Lately, she's been feeling very lonely. It made her sad.  
She braided her lovely pale locks in it's usualy style and changed into her ice dress. She wasnt sure how it didnt melt in the summer heat, but she was glad it didnt. She just wish someone could take it off, if you catch her drift.  
She sighed and was going to open her doors until she heard a knock. She jumped a little and opened one, and saw olaf standing in front of her.  
"Oh! Hello, Olaf what brings you here?" she asked, while blushing. No one knew about her crush on the sexy snowman. His buck teeth ans lovely tenor voice made her melt like the hot summer weather Olaf always dreamed of.  
"I have something to tell you," he looks up, his white cheeks turning a bright pink. No one knew how this happened, but Elsa had a crush on a fucking snowman, so anything is possible.  
"Elsa, ever since you made me when you were six years old, I was in love with you, and when you brought me to life, I could finally accomplish my dreams of being your lover- that is, of you reciprocate my feelings."  
Elsa brought a hand to her lips and she cried while nodding. Her love was finally returned.  
She pulled him into her room and locked the door.  
"Olaf, please fuck me," Elsa moans with need, already shedding her ice dress.  
"Of course," he says seductively and pushes her onto her huge bed and starts forcefully making out with her.  
As Olaf grows a huge 12-inch cock and pounds her hard, they moan in ecstacy for the whole night, switching between his carrot nose and big snow dick, until Olaf finally finishes after their fiftheen round that night with a loud and gutteral, "IN SUMMMMMMMMMMMEEEERRRRRRRR!!!" inside of Elsa and lays down next to her. She wraps her arms around him, as he does her, holding her tight. She was his now, and he won't let anyone have her.  
"That was so good," Elsa breathes out, giving him a loving kiss.  
"Yeah," Olaf nods in agreement, falling asleep.  
They knew this was only the beginning of their loving relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> im squeezing lemons in my eyes as you read this


End file.
